


Ⓣⓔⓢⓣ

by ANonBinaryweeb



Series: Danny Phantom Works [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Guys in White - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Medical Trauma, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonBinaryweeb/pseuds/ANonBinaryweeb
Summary: 𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒; 𝒟𝒶𝓃𝓃𝓎 𝒫𝒽𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓂𝒢𝒾𝓋𝑒𝓃 𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒; 𝒟𝒶𝓃𝒾𝑒𝓁 𝐹𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓃𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘭'𝘴/𝘋𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘺'𝘴 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦; 𝘏𝘦/𝘏𝘪𝘮𝒜𝑔𝑒; 𝟣𝟦𝑀𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇'𝓈 𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒; 𝑀𝒶𝒹𝒹𝒾𝑒 𝐹𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓃 {𝒞𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝑀𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇}𝐹𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇'𝓈 𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒; 𝒥𝒶𝒸𝓀 𝐹𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓃 {𝒞𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝐹𝒶𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇}𝒮𝒾𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇'𝓈 𝒩𝒶𝓂𝑒; 𝒥𝒶𝓈𝓂𝒾𝓃𝑒 𝐹𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓃 {𝒞𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝒮𝒾𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇}𝒮𝓊𝒷𝒿𝑒𝒸𝓉 𝒩𝓊𝓂𝑒𝓇; 𝟬𝟬𝟯𝐸𝓂𝑒𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓃𝒸𝓎 𝒞𝒶𝓇𝑒; 𝒱𝓁𝒶𝒹 𝑀𝒶𝓈𝓉𝑒𝓇𝓈==𝟬𝟬𝟯 has been placed in the care of the Fenton's household. Maddie and Jack Fenton have been given full rights to said subject and we've placed emergency care in the hands of Vlad Masters. Mr. and Mrs. Fenton will now be his mother and father until further notice.==Kҽҽρ αɳ ҽყҽ σɳ; Sαɱαɳƚԋα Mαɳʂσɳ αɳԃ Tυƈƙҽɾ Fσʅҽყ𝑀𝓇. 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝑀𝓇𝓈. 𝐹𝑒𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓃 𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝓊𝓃𝒶𝓌𝒶𝓇𝑒 𝑜𝒻 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝓅𝑜𝓉𝑒𝓃𝓉𝒾𝒶𝓁 𝒽𝒶𝓇𝓂𝒻𝓊𝓁𝓃𝑒𝓈𝓈 𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝒽𝒶𝓋𝑒 𝓌𝒽𝑒𝓃 𝒶𝓇𝑜𝓊𝓃𝒹 𝒫𝒽𝒶𝓃𝓉𝑜𝓂. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝒸𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝓇𝑒𝓂𝑜𝓋𝑒 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝑜𝓊𝓇 𝓈𝓉𝓊𝒹𝒾𝑒𝓈 𝒶𝓃𝒹 𝒽𝒾𝒹𝑒 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝒻𝓇𝑜𝓂 𝓊𝓈.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton & Jack Fenton & Jazz Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton & Maddie Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Danny Phantom Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Ｔｉｔｌｅ ； Ａｒｒｉｖａｌ

ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢꜱ; ᴀʙᴜꜱɪᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇᴍᴇꜱ, ꜰɪɢʜᴛɪɴɢ, ꜱᴇxᴜᴀʟ ᴀꜱꜱᴀᴜʟᴛ, ᴘᴀꜱᴛ ᴛʀᴀᴜᴍᴀꜱ, ꜰʟᴀꜱʜʙᴀᴄᴋꜱ, ꜱᴇʟꜰ ʜᴀʀᴍ

[I tried to pick a font that is most readable, let me know if it's too hard to read]

ᴅᴀɴɴʏ ʜᴀꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ʜᴀʟꜰ ɢʜᴏꜱᴛ ꜱɪɴᴄᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀꜱ ᴇɪɢʜᴛ

𝗛𝗲 𝘂𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗘𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿, 𝗞𝗶𝘁𝘁𝘆, 𝗦𝗸𝘂𝗹𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗝𝗼𝗵𝗻𝗻𝘆 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗴𝗵𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗽𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗳𝗮.

==

Daniel stood in front of a large house, early in the morning, a glowing sign illuminating the fourteen-year-old's face; 'Fenton Works' was the sign. Four large men stood on all sides of the young teen, waiting for the mother and father to answer the door. 

Soon enough, Maddie and Jack Fenton opened the door, looking straight at the boy, not taking their eyes off him. Maddie gestured for Daniel to come inside, but didn't let the large men inside, instead watching them climb back in the van and take off. 

"Hello, Daniel" Maddie watched as he looked around the house, examining the area. "Mrs. Fenton, correct?" Daniel spoke with no emotion in his voice, even his face held no emotion. "Yes, but you can call me Maddie if you rather" Maddie said, surveying the young teen.

He wore plain hospital scrubs that had red splatter on them, Maddie tried to not think about the chance that the red splatter was the young male's own blood. Daniel wore plain white slippers, and his hair was rather long and had knots, as if he hasn’t brushed it in quite some time. Daniel was skinny, his clothes falling off his shoulder and revealing scarred flesh to the Fentons. 

"We can get you new clothes, even a shower if you'd like" Maddie offered, "Yes, please" Daniel looked down at his current clothes with disgust, following Maddie up the stairs. "So, we didn't know what kind of soap you'd like, so we got you a mix of different ones, just let us know which ones you like the most" Maddie explained, grabbing a baby blue towel out from the cabinet that was underneath the sink.

"And I'll bring your clothes in just a moment" Daniel didn't know what to say as Maddie left, just staring at the door for a few moments.

It was the first shower where someone wasn't watching him. They trusted him to not go-ghost and fly away from this place. Sighing, Daniel began stripping and eventually figured out how to turn on the water. 

Adjusting the water's temperature, he stepped under the stream. After wetting his hair, he looked over the different shampoos. He chose a tropical smelling one, whatever that was, he wasn't sure. He thought it smelt good though.

After choosing a similar smelling body wash, he stepped out of the shower, seeing clothes sat on the sink. It was a plain white tee, jeans, and red converse, though Daniel didn’t know that they are called Converse. They fit nicely and he was glad to finally have clothes that actually fit him for once and to not have to wear those itchy hospital scrubs.

He hung the towel on the rack and stepped out of the bathroom, hearing a third voice, one that sounded much like a girl's voice. He was silent when coming down the starts, highly due to the fact that he was always silent around the lab when walking through the hallways.

He saw a teen girl with long orange hair and aqua blue eyes. She was in a rather intense conversation with Maddie, but it was Jack who noticed him. "Oh, Jaz!" Jack stood up, walking over Daniel, "This Daniel, Daniel meet Jaz". 

Jaz and Daniel looked at one another, then Daniel spoke. "You can also call me Danny, if you rather" Danny saw slight shock flash through Jaz's eyes, he guessed from the kindness he had in his voice when talking with her. Maybe she assumed he’d be kind of a jerk? Or maybe that he’d be so stoic it would awkward? Most would’ve assumed he would have no social skills.

"Nice to meet you, Danny." 

==

It took a little while for Danny and Jaz became more comfortable around each other, but once they did, Danny start acting more like the fourteen-year-old that he is. 

"Your things were brought here last night" Maddie said, "You can get your room set up if you'd like to". 

"Sure, that'll be nice" Danny stood up, off the couch. "Would you like to come with me?" He asked Jaz, who nodded and followed him and her mother, Danny's, sort of, adoptive mother.

His room was a rather large room, at least it was biggest bedroom he'd ever been given, much less had as his own. He spotted the boxes with messy handwriting, they sat on the floor, pressed up against the wall, some taped shut, some not. 

"We thought you'd might want to pick your own sheets, so we've haven't made the bed, yet" Maddie explained, but he didn't mind. He's never had anyone let him make his own choices, he never got to pick out his own soaps, where he slept, who was in the room with him, much less getting pick out his own bedsheets. 

It was rather overwhelming, and he couldn't stop himself from giving the older woman a hug, which he could tell shocked her as well. "Oh, well" Maddie paused, trying to think of something to say. "Thank you" Danny fought the urge to cry, crying is what gets him hurt. They hated him crying.

It was quite shocking how Danny changed just from arrival at the Fenton's household. He went from showing no emotion at all, to nearly crying in front of them, just in the span of a the day. 

"Thank you taking me in, taking me away from that horrible place" Danny felt Maddie's hands comb through the back of his hair, and slightly leaned into the touch. “To let you know, tomorrow some kids are coming over, they've agreed to keep your secret and help you at school, if needed" Maddie informed him, "I wanted you to have time to get to know them, and them get to know you".

==

The next afternoon, two teens arrived at the house. One male, Tucker, and the other’s female, Sam.

Sam has fair skin, violet eyes, and short black hair with a small ponytail at the top and at the back of her head held by a green hair tie. She also wears purple lipstick.

Sam's clothing consists of a black choker around her neck, black tank top exposing her midriff with a purple oval in the center, black striped skirt with a green crosshatch design, purple leggings, and black combat boots. She also wears a pair of black bracelets around both of her wrists.

Tucker has brown skin, turquoise eyes, black hair, and wears black glasses. He wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt, green cargo pants with a black belt, and brown boots along with a red beret.

“Danny, meet Sam and Tucker” The two teens were surprised to see how scrawny the halfa is. “Nice to mee you” Sam was the first to speak, sticking her hand out for a handshake, but pulling it back when Danny flinched at the sudden movement, stepping backwards. “Nice to meet you, as well” Danny shakily smiled at them.

“I’ll let the three of you have your teen time” Maddie ruffled Danny’s hair walking off, continuing making their lunch. “I’m Tucker, Tucker Foley” Tucker rested his arm across Danny’s shoulder, “Yeah, she, well um, Maddie told me” Danny wasn’t sure what to say, he’d never met anyone that’s his age, well that’s excluding Jaz, the other kids at the facility. 

“Well, I brought some games with me” Tucker pulled out his PDA, not that Danny would know what that is, from his pocket. “And I brought card games” Sam crossed her arms. Danny wasn’t sure what to do, so he pretty much just went along with what they decided on.

==

The trio spent the afternoon playing games and teaching Danny how to play them. Soon the afternoon turned into evening and before they knew it, it was time for Sam and Tucker to go back home.

They were in the middle of a boss level when Jaz came into the room, “It’s time for Sam and Tucker to go home”. With Jaz coming into the room, it caused Danny to become distracted, which also caused them to lose the level. “Dang, well, it was nice to hang with you” Tucker and Sam walked down the stairs while Danny and Jaz stayed back to talk for a moment. He heard them leave the house, and the closing of the door afterwards. 

“You seem to be really comfortable around them” Jaz pointed out. “They’re very nice” Danny went to say more but stopped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. He looked at Jaz with a confused look. “Your emergency contact showed up” Jaz explained, “Out of the blue, too”.

The adoptive siblings walked down the stairs; Danny slowed down a little when the new man came in his line of vision. “Hello, Daniel” He appeared to be the same age as his adoptive parents. He had long silver hair and wore a nice suit.

“Hello” Danny stopped at the bottom of the stairs, surveying the room. Maddie and Jack sat on the couch, on either side of the silver-haired male. Jaz sat on the armchair, which was big enough for both Danny and Jaz, so Jaz patted the spot next to her, signaling for Danny to sit with her.

“So, Danny, this is Vlad Masters. He’s your emergency contact and an old college friend of ours” Maddie explained. “Nice to meet you, sir” Danny made sure to put sir on the end of it, a habit he’d gained during the many times he’d be introduced to businessmen at the facility.

“No need to be so formal, Daniel” Vlad said, studying the young boy with gaze that made him quite uncomfortable.

“Well, I’m almost down preparing dinner. Danny, would you like to cook with me?” Maddie offered, noticing the boy’s discomfort. Danny nodded, following her into the kitchen, leaving Jack to talk to Vlad.

“Are you alright?” Maddie asked once they were in the kitchen. “Yeah, I guess just a bit” Danny paused, trying to think of a word to describe it, “unused to all of this”. Maddie nodded, stirring the pot of noodles. “I was pretty much done, I just wanted to give you the chance to step away” Maddie admitted, draining the noodles, then adding them to the sauce.

“Thanks”

“Anytime”


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of days were spent with Danny getting used to how things worked. Then they took him out, showing him what different things were.

It was amusing to say the least to see how Danny reacted to the Mall. Well, it was amusing until they got to the more crowded side and they quickly left after that; it was clear he was terrified of the large crowds that the mall provided.

September came and Maddie, Jack, and Jaz began explaining the rules of the school and what to expect from a day during high school.

The first day of school came. Danny was already up and dressed two hours before he was supposed to. Which Maddie assumed it was due to his ghost half. 

Jaz and Danny walked to school, meeting up with Sam and Tucker on their way. Jaz split off upon entering the school, heading off to her first class.

“Alright, so on your schedule, it says that you have Mr. Lancer’s class first” Sam explained, pointing to the paper, where it showed that. “Which your schedule is made to match mine” Sam put the paper back into the halfa’s backpack, after showing him once again how to read it.

“Okay” Danny nodded, waving goodbye as Tucker left for his own class.

Sam and Danny walked into the classroom, which most, if not all, eyes turned to them, mainly to Danny. “Class, we have a new student here among us, meet Daniel Fenton” The older man, Mr. Lancer, introduced him, afterwards Sam led him to a desk that was next to hers.

“Hello” many of the students softly greeted him, to which he waved back at them. Sam and Danny sat at their respective desks, putting their bags in front of their feet, which Sam suggested him to do.

After a full day of school, meeting a bunch of new people, he was finally free to leave the large building. “So, how was your first day?” Jaz inquired, having met up with them for the walk home. “It went fine” Danny said, “It was less stressful than classes with Ms. Ranchers”.

“Was that your old teacher?” Tucker asked. “Yeah, she taught all the subjects to me, and when I would get things wrong, she’d take away time from either meals or free time” Danny explained, not noticing the small look of grimace Sam had after he said that.

A small shiver ran down the halfa’s spine, a line of white mist came out his mouth, much like on a cold winter day. “Baby pop!” He was tackled to the ground by a familiar ghost singer. “Ember!” Danny smiled widely, wrapping his arms around her, though it was at awkward angle, heavily due to them being on the ground.

“I was so worried!” Ember pulled him to his feet, “When we went to scout to see you, we couldn’t find you. At first, we thought you had moved to a different building, but Kitty had overheard that you were put in the care of a family of ghost hunters”.

“Yeah” Danny nodded, adjusting the backpack that rested on his back.

“Oh, Ember, meet Sam, Tucker, and Jaz. Guys, meet Ember, I used to live with a group of” He paused, “People, before I” he trailed off, not really wanting to get into all of it. “Nice to meet you” Tucker and Sam shared a quick look, which Danny nor Ember noticed, or didn’t understand.

“Ember, you’re a ghost?” Sam asked, though it was more of a statement than a question. “Yeah, but I’ve known this guy here for a good bit” Ember pointed at him when referring to him.

Sam studied Ember for a bit as Tucker and her chit-chatted for a bit more, spotting the guitar that Ember had on her back. 

“It’s probably best not to mention this to my parents” Jaz whispered to Sam, who nodded in agreement, “They’d also tell the lab” Sam commented, just as quietly as the redhead.

“It’s best we get back home” Jaz said, louder than before, catching Tucker, Danny, and Ember’s attention. “Well, it’s good to see ya’, I’ll see you later, Baby Pop” Ember affectionately ruffled Danny’s hair before flying off back in the direction she had previously came in.

But none of them knew that someone had been watching the entire time. The two agents glanced at one another before standing up, one of them talking into a walkie-talkie.

“Phantom has been spotted talking with another ghost. This ghost has been identified as Ember McLain.”


	3. Chapter 3

_//Flashback//_

_Soft muttering, quick pacing, throbbing pain. It was a usual thing for Danny at this point in his life. Needles. Tests._

**_Pain._ **

**_Nothing but pain._ **

_He was taken from the place he called home and put in this **place** with all these people he didn’t know. He was forced to wear this large, cold, metal collar and when he got out of line that these people drew for him, he would be shocked, the collar sending electricity throughout his small frame. _

_They poked and prodded and just did whatever they wanted with no remorse to what they were doing to the literal **ten-year-old child.**_

_“So, Phantom” That devil of a woman’s voice entered the room where he spent time in between tests and the **punishments** that those disgusting perverts put him through. His trembling form seemed to get even smaller to the approaching woman, who was writing vigorously onto a paper. _

_She always was writing._

_“Phantom!” When he didn’t respond, he received the shock, the spikes elongating and stabbing him in the neck, quickly shocking him and then retracting back into the collar. A different woman grabbed his black hair, pulling him to his shaky feet and stabbing a needle into his forearm, quickly injecting whatever liquid into his body._

_“How long until that takes affect?” The main doctor, Dr. Chase, was suddenly there, standing next to the devil woman, Dr. Lola. The other woman, Nurse Rachael, stepped away from Danny, letting his small body fall back onto the floor, hitting the floor with an audible ‘slap’; with his bare legs hitting the floor._

_“Now” As she spoke, a searing pain shot through his body, his screams filled the room. “Gosh, he’s quite annoying, isn’t he” Dr. Chase sneered, rolling his eyes at Danny’s pain. “Yes sir, he is” Nurse Rachael smirked, pushing Danny onto his back with her heeled foot. “Phantom, this will last for the next hour” Dr. Lola explained, “Let’s go” Dr. Chase ordered, leaving Danny to scream in agony._

_“Phantom! On your feet!”_

_His head was ringing, static filled his ears. His body felt like it was made of metal and he had a hard time hearing the doctor’s voice. Rough hands harshly gripped his hair, using it as a handle to pull the young teen to his feet._

_“You little brat!” The back of the nurse’s hand met Danny’s cheek, burning pain took its place._

_“Hank, enough” Dr. Chase sighed, “He’s going to his room now”. With his words, Rachael drug him out of the test room, other children hurrying to get out of Rachael’s way, flinching when her gaze washed over them. They gave Danny looks of empathy as they saw him. They knew that they were lucky to not have gotten ghost powers, or else they would also be in the rougher tests that he was put through. Now they just hold onto the hope that they don’t end up actually getting the powers._

_Ten-year-old Danny was pushed into his room, barely able to catch himself, preventing his face from hitting the cement floor. The cold floor cooled his burning cheek as he laid gently onto the floor, ignoring the fact that he’s vomited and bleed all over this floor in the previous months of his stay._

_“Phantom?” A small girl, just a few months younger than Danny; well, she would’ve been, softly touched his shoulder. “Hey, Gwen” His hoarsely greeted her, seeing her float lightly above his floor’s room. She wore the hospital gown that he was currently wearing, blood matted in her hair and staining the otherwise fully green gown._

_Her emerald green eyes scanned over him, taking in the newest scars, scabs, and bruises that the eleven-year-old had on his body (ignoring the fact that some of the bruises that littered his legs and hips looked like hands)._

_“I spoke with Kitty, she explained to me that her, Ember, Johnny, and Skulker are currently trying to come up with a plan to get you out of here. But this place is locked up so tight and their ghost defenses are incredibly strong, I don’t know how they haven’t found me just yet” Gwen helped Danny to his feet, carrying him over to the bed and laying the itchy wool blanket over his small form._

_“Get some rest, your body needs it.”_

_//End of Flashback//_

“Danny, wake up” Sam’s voice brought him out of his slumber. She seemed to be panicked and in a hurry. “What’s wrong?” Startled, he accidently fell out of the bed and into Tucker’s lap, who quickly helped him to his feet.

“We need to get out of here, now” Sam didn’t leave time for questions, grabbing an already full bag of his clothes, already having hers on her shoulder; Tucker held his own bag. “Mrs. Fenton has already packed the car with things that we all need, but we have a small window, and we have to take it” Sam told him, they passed Jaz on their way down the stairs, which she was stuffing her own clothing into her own bag.

“Sam, get Danny into the car” Maddie said while handing Danny a large hoodie, “Put this on and pull the hood up”. Danny quickly did as he was told, pulling the large hood up and over his head, barely able to see.

Sam and Tucker led Danny out into the car, a different one than the Fenton RV as they need to not be spotted a mile away while driving.

“What’s going on?” Danny was put into the car and he sat in the third-row seat, Tucker sitting next to him. “We’ll explain once we get onto the road” Sam quickly said, going back to help get things into the car.

The car wasn’t as big as the RV, but it wasn’t small either.

After gathering their bags that were stuffed to the brim with whatever they could carry, they quickly begin loading the car and soon they were seated, buckled and on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence fell over the car, the only sounds, for the time being that is, being the soft pants from those who were running around. “Sam, what’s going on?” Danny asked after a while of silence. “We’re being watched” Sam turned in her seat to face Danny, “Mrs. Fenton saw them, across the street from the house. She recognized them as men from the lab and she rushed to get us out and away from the house”.

Panic flashed over Danny, which Jaz quickly noticed and assured him, “We’ll be okay, at least for the time being, we’re going to Vlad’s other home, he offered it to us when Mom called. He’ll be joining us in two days.”

After a couple of hours later, they arrived at a rather large home that was secluded in the woods. They pulled up to a large gate, which Maddie got out of the passenger’s seat and opened it with a key, allowing the car to go through.

“The house is empty” Maddie commented, getting back into the passenger seat, then getting back out to close and lock the gate back.

They approached the large house, Maddie pulling out a key to unlock the front door. Sam ushered Danny inside once the door was unlocked, then promptly heading back outside to help unload their belongings into the house.

“Won’t your parents notice that you’re gone?” Danny asked Tucker once they both sat on the couch, in the den. “They don’t know what we know about the lab, at the moment, my parents think I’m spending a trip with Sam at her other home, and Sam’s parents think she’s spending time with me at a resort” Tucker explained.

The dark-skinned boy stood up once Maddie started calling for him, handing him a cell phone. “Add Vlad’s number to your phone, in case he needs to contact you, or if you need to contact him” Maddie told him. “Yes, mam” Tucker nodded, going to sit back onto the rather large sofa, next to the halfa.

About an hour later, the Fenton’s, plus Sam and Tucker, sat at the large dining room table, eating dinner. They sat in the relative silence, Maddie and Jack quietly talking amongst the two of them.

“Danny, would you like to be in a room with someone, or would you like to be alone?” Maddie asked after dinner, currently washing dishes with Danny’s help. “With someone, if that’s alright” Danny told her, which she nodded. “Sam offered to share a room, if that’s comfortable with you” Maddie set the dirty dishes into the dish washer, glancing up at Danny while doing so.

“That’s fine” Danny nodded.

There were a lot of rooms in the large house, enough for everyone to have their own room, or maybe have two of their own, and even them some. Each bedroom had an attached bathroom, having a large bed in the middle, and a dresser, a nightstand on each side of the bed.

Sam and Danny set their bags onto the floor, not sure if they’d be staying long enough to be able to put their clothes in the dressers.

“Do you care which side?” Sam inquired, rubbing her tired eyes. Danny shook his head.

“Goodnight, Danny”

“Goodnight, Sam”

// Author’s note: Thanks for the kind reviews, they really inspire me to keep going. Thanks for reading.

Short Chapter, but I like the pacing//


	5. Chapter 5

The next two days were spent with trying to remain hidden and keep the teens busy until Vlad was able to come and meet them at the house.

Per to his word, Vlad was there two days later. He arrived at six in the evening and he’d driven there alone. He had done a lot of work in advance, so he wouldn’t be needed to be in the office for a little while.

Now they all, Sam, Tucker, Danny, Maddie, Jaz, Jack, and Vlad, sat at the dining table, discussing what their next move will be.

“It would be wise to lie low for a bit, but once they realize that I’ve been involved, they may send agents to all of my houses” Vlad commented. “Is there any that aren’t in the system?” Jaz asked. “I do believe so, it’s quite a drive though, but it’s safer than flying” Vlad glanced over at Danny, “We’ll need to move out soon if we wish to keep a low profile, perhaps tomorrow afternoon?” Maddie suggested.

“That sounds like the best.”

By one in the afternoon, the next day, they were in one of Vlad’s expensive, but comfortable, luxury cars and on their way from the previous house to a house in California. It was a long and rather uncomfortable ride at times, but after about thirty-five hours of driving, they arrived at a rather large apartment.

They decided to unload the car after getting a night’s rest, as they had arrived at three in the morning and didn’t sleep well during the car trip.

Sam, Danny, Tucker, and Jaz had to share a room while, as awkward as it was, Vlad, Jack, and Maddie had to share the other. But luckily there was two bathrooms, and in each of the rooms too.

The morning after arriving, they all had sat at the table for breakfast, which Vlad and Maddie took the time to make some easy foods.

After their meal, Vlad approached Danny. “Daniel, may we have a chat in private, please?” Vlad asked, pausing his and Tucker’s conversation. “Oh, yeah” Danny stood up, following their older male to the adults’ bedroom.

“There’s something I thought would be necessary to share with you, since we’re in this predicament” Vlad started, him and Danny sitting on the edge of the bed. “Just like you, I’m also half-ghost” Vlad explained.

Danny was shocked. How hasn’t he heard about him before? And Vlad’s known about him the whole time? He thought it was crazy.

“Years ago, Maddie, Jack, and I were partners in a research project to attempt to make a portal to enter the ghost zone” Vlad continued, “But during one of the tests, something had gone wrong and it shot ectoplasmic energy out and into my face, causing me to have ecto-acne”.

“But Daniel, I’ve known that you’re also half ghost, but how did you become this way? I was never told.”

//More of Danny’s backstory in next part// 


	6. Chapter 6

//This is all Danny talking//

“When I was seven, nearly eight, I was in my birth parent’s house. They, my birth parents, were ghost hunters as well. They used to use my siblings and I as test subjects themselves. But my twin and I were the only ones they had succeeded in giving ghost powers to. My twin sister, her name’s Danielle by the way, had escaped but I was caught. I let myself be captured in order for her to escape.

My birth parents had done different types of test over six years, they had waited until her and I were one to start our tests. Tests would span from making us sit in tubs of ectoplasm to even just injecting it into our veins. I had wanted to just give up at that point, but Danielle had convinced me otherwise. I think if I hadn’t had her, I would’ve attempted to end it all” Danny wasn’t entirely sure why he was spilling his entire guts to a practical stranger, but Vlad wasn’t stopping him.

“Tests were done daily. Some days our parents would do surgery with us awake or asleep, depending on if they wanted to test how we registered pain” Danny continued.

“How many siblings did you have?” Vlad asked. “That I met? Eight. But I know that there were a lot more, though many did die from the stress that the tests put them through” Danny explained.

“What are your mother and father’s names?” Vlad asked, suddenly having a notebook. “I heard from the people at the lab that they were Alison and Bruce Jamieson” Danny looked at the older halfa, “What was it like the first day at the lab?”

Then he began to explain.

_About fifteen other children lined up next to him. His sister’s place left empty. “Daniel Jamieson, your name will now be Phantom, understand?” A man he’d soon know as Dr. Chase told him, which he quickly nodded, too afraid to speak._

_“Follow me” Dr. Chase ordered; the younger boy wasted no time in following him. The doctor led the young boy down a series of twists and turns and eventually they ended up in a room with a single table and two chairs on either side._

_A large bulky woman stood by the table, a taser on one side of her hips and a pistol on the other._

_“Phantom, can you hear me perfectly?”_

_“Yes, sir”_

_“Can you see me perfectly?”_

_“Yes, sir”_

_“Can you feel this?”_

_Danny glanced up just in time to see the woman’s fist coming towards his face, sending his neck twisting in the other direction. A throbbing pain flared up the side of his face neck._

_“Well, can you, boy?”_

_“Yes, sir” His voice quivered._

_“Excellent”_

_Dr. Chase began scribbling on the files. “Roma, escort Phantom to his room” He ordered. The bulky woman, Roma, roughly grabbed Danny’s arm, pulling him to his feet. “This way” Roma basically threw him into the hallway, closing the room’s door behind her._

Danny finished his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a clear reference, but can anyone tell what I'm referencing?


	7. Chapter 7

//Quick warning: There is a scene in this chapter where one character will be given, basically, surgery. It’s not too descriptive though. //

A lone figure watched from the rooftop that sat across from the apartment. The figure’s blood dripped down her arm and onto the rooftop. “Danny, I need you” She groaned, cupping her hand over the wound, the wound on her stomach.

“Danielle?” A familiar voice had her turning around, spotting the ghost she knew as the Ghost Singer. “It’s me, Ember” Ember landed on the roof, slowly approaching the younger ghost, in hopes to not frighten her. “Where’s Danny?” The last time Dani had seen Danny was with Ember, but she couldn’t get to him before they both had to flee.

“He’s safe, for now at least” Ember explained, crouching down. “He’s in that building” Ember pointed to the building the halfa was previously looking at. “Right there!” A smile blossomed at the sight of her twin, “Let’s go greet him” Dani took Ember’s hand, shakily rising to her feet.

“This is as far as I can go but transform once on the balcony and you should have no trouble getting in” Ember helped her get onto the balcony but flew off once Dani was back into human. “See you later!” Dani waved to Ember, who waved right back and flew off, most likely back to her home.

“You can do this” Dani mumbled to herself, slowly pushing open the window and carefully entering the living room of the apartment. She spotted Sam and Tucker, though she didn’t know them by those names just yet, on the couch, fast asleep and leaning against one another. “Danielle?” Her twin’s voice had her freeze and upon seeing him, she smiled, joyfully.

“Danny” She carefully hugged him, avoiding both of their wounds, though Danny’s were mostly all healed by this point. “How did you find me?” He asked, hugging her back. Dani didn’t say anything, just reaching over and grabbing the nearby kitchen knife that had been left out.

“You have a chip in your arm” Danielle explained, then pulling out a small device from her pant’s back pocket. It showed a green blinking dot hovering just next to a steady red one. “That’s how they’re keeping tabs on you” Danielle clicked a few buttons, then began pointing at different parts of Danny’s body.

The device began beeping extremely fast when she went over his right forearm. “That’s where they implanted it” Dani pressed another button and the beeping stopped. She put the device back into her pocket.

“Danny?” Sam’s sleepy voice had them both turn to see her and Tucker now awake.

“Guys, this is my twin sister, Danielle” Danny explained, Dani quickly putting the knife back onto the counter. “Oh, hello” Tucker yawned, then promptly laying back onto the couch. “Wait, why are you two sleeping on the couch?” Danny inquired. “It was closer” Tucker simply stated, and Sam just shrugged her shoulders.

“Let’s take this someplace else” Dani advised, and Danny nodded, waving for her to follow him into the bathroom. Dani grabbed the knife once more and dismissed the strange looks she received for that.

“Is she going to stab him?” Tucker whispered, able to see everything from where he’s lying. “Hopefully not” Sam said, “But he did say that they’re twins, so if she does, she probably won’t kill him”.

Once both of them were in the bathroom, Danny locked the door, guessing where this is going. “Is this any rubbing alcohol?” Dani asked, digging through the bathroom’s cabinets. “Not sure” Danny responded, removing his black shirt, and setting it on the back of the toilet.

“Found it” Dani stated, also grabbing a rag that was on the towel rack. She poured the liquid onto the rag and then cleaned the blade with it. Also cleaning the tweezers she had found.

“This will hurt” Dani told him, thoroughly washing her hands before leaning down enough to be close to his arm. “I figured” Danny took a deep breath and grunted when he felt the blade pierce into his arm.

Dani drug the knife just enough where she could see the tip of the chip, a green blinking light coming from it. Carefully with tweezers, she pulled it out with one swift movement, pulling out a sewing kit from her pocket and using string to sew his wound back up.

She used the rag to disinfect it and wipe up the blood.

“Alright, we’re finished” She picked the chip up off of the sink, vaporizing it with her ghost powers. 

//By the way, the reason I do short chapters is that people don’t have to wait a long time for long chapters, and I can get things done. But if there’s a lot going on in one chapter, then I’ll do that one longer//


	8. Chapter 8

After cleaning up any access blood from his arm or any that got on the bathroom floor, they wrapped his arm with gauze. They then began cleaning and bandaging Dani’s wounds. After sewing the wounds that were large enough to require it, they disinfected and bandaged it.

But this time, it was seven in the morning, so Vlad was awake. Vlad glanced up at Danny, expecting to only see Danny, and maybe Sam or Tucker, but he grew confused at the sight of the unfamiliar female halfa standing at Danny’s side.

“Daniel, who’s this?” Vlad asked, gesturing to Dani. “This is my twin sister, Danielle” Danny explained, adjusting his shirt to fit a bit better, which brought attention to the gauze wrapped firmly around his arm. Vlad chose to ask about it later.

“Was she at the lab as well?” Vlad asked, “No, I never went there” Dani sat across from his at the table, Danny sitting at her side, “What happened there, Danny?”. Danny pretended to not hear her, instead focusing on the cup of tea that Vlad had pushed his way.

“Good morning, Danny” Maddie said as she walked into the room, dressed in her usual blue jumpsuit. “Oh, you’re Danielle, correct?” The older woman asked, shocking the three other who’re also in the room. “Yes, but how did you know that?” Danielle asked, glancing over at Danny, “I’ve been told about you, the guys already know about you, they know about all of your siblings in fact” Maddie explained.

“All of us?” Danny grew worried for his siblings, ones he hasn’t had contact with for many years now, and even when he lived with them, he wasn’t able to. “All fifty-six over the many years” Maddie sighed, taking a seat next to Vlad at the table. “That’s” Dani trailed off, shocked at the number of children their parents have had.

“And that’s with multiple women, though the same man every time” Maddie continued, “I’m not sure how many were actually triplets or twins, or at least just born at the same time, but there were a lot of them, taking you two for example”.

“Maddie, please” Vlad tried, noticing the upset looks that the twins attempted, yet failed, at hiding. He got her to see it too, so she stopped.

Once everyone has woken up and properly met Dani. They explained what they did in the bathroom. Though that sounds bad without context.

“You” Tucker paused, “Cut his arm open?”. “Yep” Dani said, “Used to do it all the time, our parents did care too much to patch us up properly, so Danny and I learned how to do first aid”. She then ate another bite of oatmeal.

“Your parents suck” Sam stated, “Yup” Danny sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that I hadn't posted this on to here yet. Apologise for that. Chapter Nine is in the works and will be longer than this one.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two days since Dani had arrived, that’s when everything had begun to, once again, go downhill. It was around two in the morning, almost everyone was fast asleep. Danny was wide awake, finding it hard to get the little amount of sleep that his body still requires.

He sat on the couch in the common room, his knees tucked up underneath his chin, deep in thought.

The soft humming of the air conditioning unit was the only thing he could, other than the occasional snores from the adults’ bedroom.

He sighed, gripping his hair as old memories went through his head. “Just go away, leave me alone” His whispered, stray tears falling down his cheeks and onto his knees. He felt like he was younger again, trapped in the same bedroom, stuck with the same doctors and nurses, stuck with the same tests and needles and the same pain. The never-ending pain and ache.

He felt like he was eight again, crying for his mommy to come and save him, only to get told to be quiet and get a dose of high dose pain medicine to get him to pass out.

“Danny” Jaz’s hands gently gripped his wrists, slowly getting him to stop pulling his hair, getting him to stop digging his nails into his scalp. “What’s going on?” She softly asked. “It won’t stop” Danny drew in a shaky breath, the forced back sobs racking his body as he attempted to get his hands back. Wanting to have something to ground himself.

“What won’t stop?” She brought him in for an embrace, not caring when she felt his nails digging into her pajama shirt. “All the voices” He sobbed, “The memories won’t go away”. She rubbed his back with one hand and gently ran her other hand through his hair, avoiding the top of his head.

They just sat there for a moment, Danny softly crying and Jaz holding him for the time being. Allowing him to let it all out.

Meanwhile, at the same time, somewhere near Amity Park, two men dressed in plain white suits sat with a group of other men, also dressed in plain white suits. “Where is it?” The man sitting at the head of the table asked. “Its chip was last track to an area in California” Agent Eight said.

“How many agents should we send to get it back?” Agent Ten asked the Head Agent. “Send eight” The Head Agent replied, “I want it back, it’s clear that it isn’t ready to be out with humans. Its still misbehaving, get it back, at all costs. I don’t want any of you back until you have it”.

Agents One through Eight sat in a large van, all of them having anti-ecto weapons of some kind, either it be guns, swords, or etc... One of them even has a morning star.

“There is no room for error on this” Agent Nine stated, driving the van. “One chance” Eight repeated.

“If we mess this up, Phantom may just be of our reach, permanently. If we don’t get it this time, we’ll just have to hope for one of its group members to slip up, or even that it slips up”

The van came to a stop, across the street from the apartment building that Phantom was last known to be in. In almost unison, the agents unbuckle their seatbelts and stand up. One opened the door, the rest following in suit as they all got out, making sure their guns were loaded and ready to go.

Sharing once last look with each other, knowing this may be their last mission, as there is a chance they won’t come out of this alive. One did a hand signal to move forward, to which they did.

They entered the front door of the apartment building. They startled the woman at the front desk and the other people who were also in the lobby. “We need access to the apartment owned by Vlad Masters” Five stated, unfolding and placing a document onto the desk, showing all the legal side of things.

The woman quickly nodded, stuttering as she wrote the apartment number onto the paper, handing the paper to Five. “H-have a n-nice d-d-day” She said, watching the guns with fear, her hands trembling severely.

“Thank you, you too” Four said, following Five to the elevator. They all, somehow, managed to fit into one ride. As soon as the doors opened, they all piled out, their guns making a high-pitched noise as they charged up.

Five pointed to the one they needed to be getting into. Two and Three stood in a stance, waiting for the signal to kick the door down. One and Eight stood firmly pressed up against each side of the door, guns raised. Four, Five, Six, and Seven stood behind Two and Three, all with their weapons raised.

On the inside of the apartment, the Fentons, Vlad, Sam, and Tucker were currently planning their next move, unaware of the agents that were preparing to break down the door.

They heard the first one.

** Bang!  **

They glanced at each other, dust falling off the ceiling.

** Bang!  **

The door cracked.

** Bang!  **

And with one more- **Bang!**

The door came down, hitting the floor and agents pilling into the apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

The door hit the ground and agents piled into the apartment, all with their weapons raised and aimed at Danny. They froze at the sudden appearance of the men. Jaz took a quick glance at Danny, “Danny, run!” Jaz threw a nearby cup of coffee towards the men, splashing the brown liquid onto the white suits.

Danny’s familiar white rings appeared, separating and as they moved, Danny’s appearance changed. His black hair turning white, his blue eyes turning green, and a black jumpsuit taking his clothes’ place.

“Let’s go” Sam shoved Danny towards the back bedroom, pulling Tucker along with her. Danny wrapped an arm around each of them, turning the three of them intangible. After placing them onto the street below, he went back for more.

“Danny, don’t!” Maddie ordered, “Just get out of here, it’s you they want, we’ll catch up with you as soon as we can!”. Danny nodded and reluctantly ran out of the apartment, going straight through the wall, back down to Sam and Tucker.

“Come on, let’s get out of here” Sam and Tucker each grabbed a side of Danny’s waist and they took off. The fast winds whipped their hair around and Tucker nearly lost his iconic red hat, but luckily managed to grab it just in time.

Danny fought the urge to look back when he heard the sounds of shouting, guns blasting, and fighting.

They flew about four hours before he had to stop flying. He landed softly on the ground, his knees buckling underneath him, causing him to fall to the ground. Sam and Tucker caught him before his face hit the floor, slowly lowering him to the ground.

Sam saw that Danny was fighting sleep. “Danny, rest” Sam laid her jacket over him, like a blanket.

The sun’s soft orange glow covered the field and three teens. Sam and Tucker sat on the grass, each on one side of Danny. “Do you think they’ll be okay?” Sam asked, an unusual look of fear crossed her features.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine” Tucker assured her, “They’re strong”. Sam bit her lip, thinking. “We’ll keep Danny safe” Sam sighed, pulling her knees towards her chest, resting her chin on top of her knee, “We have to”.

They fell into a rather peaceful silence. Sitting as the white-haired boy slept quietly, the adrenaline that was still coursing through their veins making Sam and Tucker too antsy to get any sleep.

~~~~~

The ghost boy awoke the sometime in the late-night hours to Sam and Tucker still wide awake. “Oh, Danny” Tucker noticed him first, “How are you feeling?” Sam asked. “Sore and tired as hell” Danny grumbled, rubbing his face.

“Where even are we?” Danny inquired. “Not sure” Sam answered.

The trio rose to their feet, scanning the surrounding area. “Wait” Tucker suddenly remember that he had managed to grab his PDA off of the table before their quick exit.

After tapping a few things, he managed to find their location. “We’re” Tucker paused, “In Las Vegas?”. “Wait, really?” Sam laughed, “What’s Las Vegas?” Danny asked.

“It’s a really big city with lots of lights and things to do” Sam explained. “Should we head into town?” Tucker suggested, “It would have enough people to seem less suspicious”.

“I think it’s the best” And with that, they flew in on Danny to the city of Las Vegas. 


End file.
